


Hiccups.

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orgasms cure hiccups.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiccups.

There was a clicking sound, the sound that typically resonated in the air when someone was lazily pressing the buttons of an xbox controller. Ray was lounging, not particularly feeling competitive right now, not feeling frustrated when he lost or triumph when he won, he was just killing time until Joel got home.

There was a slow click of a doorknob turning and the door opening, the vibrations on the floor with every step Joel took, and a faint, ‘every fucking time,’ when Joel saw Ray, practically swimming in one of Joel’s grey hoodie.

“Nice to see you too,” Ray sneered as Joel walked over to where Ray was sitting, his elbow propped up on the couch to give him leverage, and his back to the armrest. Joel was pretty sure Ray was also wearing his pajama pants, but he wasn’t going to address that right now, he passed his hand over Ray’s hair before reaching over and giving him a kiss on the lips. Ray’s back was to him, so it was like kissing him while upside down.

“Whatcha playin?”  
“A game.”  
“Wow real descriptive Ray.”  
“Yeah well you know.”

“Did you eat?” Joel called as he went over to the kitchen opening the fridge lazily and scanning over his choices of food, he didn’t have a lot of choices.   
“I literally just had like a sandwich, finishing it right now actually.” Ray reached over to the counter and picked up a rather large piece of his food, and stuffed it in his mouth, eating hastily.

There was a moment of silence, Joel opting that he wasn’t that hungry anyway and closing the fridge making his way to the couch when there was a faint squeak coming from the living room.

“God damn it.” Ray groaned.  _Shouldn’t have eating bread so fast hu kid?_

Joel chuckled, “You know what they say about hiccups.”

“That if you concentrate on when you’ll have the next hiccup they’ll go away?”  
“No, fuck the Gavin method. There’s a trick I learned to make them go away.”

Ray straightened on the couch a bit, tilting his head to see Joel leaning on the door frame, on his mouth there was a smirk. Ray waited for him to tell him this ‘method’ he learned, but right when he opened his mouth another hiccup erupted making Joel laugh and walk over to Ray, standing in front of the TV, forcing the younger to pause his game.

“What is it Joel?”

“You’re really fucking cute you know that right?” Ray’s face burned a bit red, but then a sly grin slid on his face, he took one of his (Joel’s) sweatshirt sleeves and put it in his mouth a bit, biting on the fabric and stretching it.

“What are you going to-” another fucking hiccup, “Do about it?” Joel licked his lips and practically pounced on the couch, Ray laughing for a second when he hiccuped again, only to moan softly when Joel latched onto his neck, biting softly and licking, making a small bruise form.

“You want to have sex now? I have the fucking-” another strangled squeak fell out of Ray’s mouth, finishing his sentence for him.

“You see, I heard that orgasms will cure hiccups.”

Ray laughed, and a very frustrated Joel just latched onto Ray’s neck again, biting harshly making the younger let out a strangled moan that got caught in another hiccup.

“Fucking christ Joel.”

“Do you want to test my theory?” Joel said, and before Ray could even think of an answer Joel pressed his lips to the younger man’s, and it wasn’t before long Ray opened his mouth, letting Joel in, tasting the mix of what he last ate with the coke he just drank. Joel tasted faintly of beer, but who was Ray to complain? (Not like he could anyway, it’s kinda hard to talk when Joel’s counting his teeth with his tongue.) In the middle of the kiss, on of Joel’s hands (the one he wasn’t using to prop himself above Ray, he didn’t want to crush him under his body) moved south grazing Ray’s clothed erection making him moan into the kiss just a bit.  Joel broke the kiss, leaving Ray and him a bit breathless.

“You should really wear your own clothes some time,” Joel said, his voice low as he grabbed the helm of the grey sweatshirt Ray dawned on and pulled  it over his head and threw it to the floor. Joel then kissed Ray’s neck, right under his ear and started to trail the kisses downward, stopping only at Ray’s ribcage to bruise the skin there with a few harsh kisses made mostly of teeth.

(Joel did have a habit of leaving hickey’s in weird places.)

“Joel,” Ray breathed out, Joel made one more swift bite mark and Ray yelped at the stinging sensation that was now on his stomach, as Joel made his way south.

He teased Ray through the fabric of the pajama pants, licking at the bulge that was forming through the fabric, teasing him-

Wait a minute.

“These are mine,” Joel growled as he placed a finger under the waistband, pulling it up only to snap it back down again, hitting his skin with a snap, making Ray shiver and groan.  
“You can have them back just, fuck, Joel.”

“You little shit.” He smirked, taking off Ray’s boxers and pants in one swift motion, freeing the other man’s dick, making him shiver. Joel’s mouth twitched a bit as he clasped Ray’s member in his hand smearing the precum around as he jacked him off, he stopped a moment to kiss in between Ray’s thighs, but resumed stroking when he started to bite at the skin there, making it bruise a bit while Ray breathed out a ‘god damn it Joel every fucking time.’ Joel just hummed a response, retracting his hand making Ray wine a bit, but the younger inhaled a sharp breath when he felt Joel’s lips around the head of his cock. His tongue swirling around and teasing his slit, his nails digging into the skin of Ray’s thighs while he moaned like a whore. Joel bobbed his head, taking in more and more of Ray as time passed and rubbed his thumb against Ray’s leg soothingly, the Puerto Rican tried to grab what he could of the couch, fists clenching as he felt Joel’s warm mouth all around him. Face flushed red and a wave of warmth surged through Ray as he stopped clutching the couch and reached down to stroke Joel’s hair. The older hummed at the touch and Ray threw his head back in pleasure, almost hitting the armrest roughly. Ray could feel Joel smirk a bit around him

“Joel,” Ray breathed out a warning as he rode out his high with another shout of his name, his vision becoming white as he came in his boyfriend’s mouth. Joel downed the salty liquid and let go of Ray’s dick with a soft pop of his lips. Ray was breathless, panting slightly as he sat up on the couch.

“Are your hiccups gone?” Joel asked.  
Hiccups?

“You just fucking blew me because I had the hiccups.” Ray said, a bit bewildered.   
“Yeah well. It worked.” Joel reach over to the coffee table to get his xbox controller, Ray got up and pulled Joel’s hoodie over his head again, he reached over to where his underwear was and put that on too, deciding to not wear pants. Ray picked up his own controller that must have slid on the floor when he wasn’t paying attention and plopped down on the couch near Joel so there shoulders were touching, the older of the two pulled Ray into a kiss, it was rough and basically all teeth.

“You’re wearing my underwear too?” Joel faked annoyance. Ray just laughed and unpaused his game.

“I’ll make it up to you later.”


End file.
